


Blue Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Ridiculously fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas holidays, and Fili is spending it at home with his family... without Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

Barely a day into Christmas holidays, and Fili was already miserable. It was far from his usual reaction. Ordinarily, he loved everything about Christmas break. Erebor, his family’s ancestral manor, was always decorated to the max under the critical eye of his mother. There was at least one Christmas tree in every room, with what had to be _thousands_ of fairies flittering around their boughs with their twinkling light. His mother always left one tree in the family room bare, though, and on Christmas Eve, they would all decorate it together with ornaments they had made themselves throughout the years.

And the entire week leading up to Christmas, his extended family all but lived in the house with them, and it was a fairly large family at that. It was generally a cheerful gathering that Fili usually relished with gusto. 

And while Erebor was just as merry as ever this year, Fili couldn’t help thinking of Kili.

Not that Fili was some kind of pining idiot who couldn’t go two seconds without being with his boyfriend. It was _that_. Sure, he _missed_ Kili, but that wasn’t what was keeping him from enjoying his Christmas.

It was the fact that he knew that Kili wasn’t enjoying _his_ Christmas.

The voice of reason in his head told him that Kili could still be enjoying his holiday. Maybe the Hufflepuff was all alone at Hogwarts, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t _enjoying_ his break from classes.

Once he had learned Kili was staying at Hogwarts over the break, he had _begged_ him to come home with him. When the Hufflepuff turned that day, Fili was resolved to stay at Hogwarts with him. Kili, though, was having none of that.

“What exactly would you tell your family to explain why you weren’t coming home?” he had asked pointedly.

“That my boyfriend was staying at the castle and I wanted to keep him company,” Fili had shot back confidently.

“And when they suggest I just come home with you? What will you say?”

Fili hadn’t had an answer to that. He couldn’t very well tell his mother and uncle that his boyfriend couldn’t come home with him because he was a werewolf and there was a full moon over the holidays.

Never mind that that would be a betrayal of Kili’s trust, he still didn’t know exactly what his family thought about werewolves. It wasn’t really a topic that had ever come up in conversation. And while he was resolved to stay with Kili regardless of what his family thought, he would rather not have to choose just yet.

Still, he didn’t like the idea of Kili spending Christmas alone, and he _especially_ didn’t like the idea of him being alone after his transformation, regardless of the fact that he had been alone for _every_ transformation before he and Fili had started dating.

“You have been far too quiet recently,” his mother’s voice broke through his reverie as she took a seat next to him on the sofa. “I’m beginning to wonder if you’re someone Polyjuiced to look like my son.”

He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Mum, I’ve just had something on my mind lately.”

“Something or some _one_?” Dis asked, giving him a knowing look. “What’s their name?”

“Kili,” he answered with a shy smile, seeing no reason to keep it from her. “He’s in Hufflepuff and is perfect.”

She laughed at him. “I’m sure he’s wonderful, but I’m also sure that he would want you to enjoy your break instead of pining after him.”

“I know, it’s just… he’s spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts,” Fili admitted.

“Fili Durin,” she said sternly. “I had hoped I had raised you better than to just leave your boyfriend stranded at school for Christmas.”

“I invited him here!” he defended, but immediately wanted to kick himself. Now what was he supposed to say? He couldn’t very well tell his mother the real reason why Kili couldn’t come home with him. He racked his brain for an excuse and finally settled on a half-truth. “He’s muggle-born, though, and extremely self-conscious about being intrusive.”

Dis was slightly mollified but still frowned in displeasure. “So where are his parents? Why isn’t he spending the holidays with them?”

Fili blanched at that and looked down at his lap. “They don’t really understand him,” he told her.

It was how Kili had phrased it to him, but Fili had seen the truth behind the brunet’s eyes. His parents were _afraid_ of him. Kili had been quick to assure him that his parents didn’t mind wizards, but lycanthropy was just too big a pill for them to swallow.

And while Fili could _maybe_ understand how Muggles could be afraid of werewolves when they were so defenseless, he didn’t understand how their love for their son couldn’t overcome that.

“They don’t _make_ me stay at Hogwarts,” Kili had said in their defense. “But I’ve already put them through so much. They should at least get to enjoy Christmas without having to worry about the wolf. And there’s _always_ been a full moon during the break.”

Kili was far too selfless, Fili had long since decided. The Hufflepuff needed to put his own happiness first for a change.

Dis hummed thoughtfully. “Well, since I know you’re going to be a regular Scrooge if something isn’t done, I think I have got a solution.”

Fili perked up. “Really? What?”

She gave him a secretive smile. “You’ll see.”

 

#

 

Kili groaned as he felt awareness creep into his sleep and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. Never mind that it was Christmas morning. Who cared anyway? It wasn’t like he had anything to look forward. Sure, he’d have the usual present from his parents, but that could definitely wait.

He frowned into his pillow as he felt the bed dip next to him as a hand brushed his hair back. He must still be dreaming. There was no one in Hufflepuff Basement but him.

“Kili?” Fili’s voice called softly, confirming that he was, in fact, dreaming. Fili had gone home for the holidays. Still, it was a good dream, he decided as he leaned into Dream Fili’s touch. “Aren’t you going to wake up?”

“If I wake up, you’ll be gone,” he mumbled sadly.

“I promise I won’t.”

Kili furrowed his brow and dared to crack open on eye. He gasped and sat up abruptly as he saw that Fili was _actually_ there. It took him a moment to process it, but as soon as he did, he dove forward and wrapped his arms around the blond tightly.

“You’re here,” he whispered thickly, pathetically blinking back tears as Fili held him close. He figured he could be excused, though. This was the first Christmas in six years where he wouldn’t be alone. Despite his assurances to Fili that he was used to it, spending Christmas by himself was always depressing.

“I’m here,” Fili confirmed, pulling back only far enough to give Kili a gentle kiss.

“How?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t want to question it, but he had to know.

The Gryffindor smiled. “Mum didn’t like the thought of you alone for Christmas anymore than I did, so she told the Headmaster that I had to come back to the school early. Besides, most of our family stuff is done on Christmas Eve.”

“You didn’t have to come back just for me though,” he said shyly, biting his lip and looking down. “You should’ve spent time with your family.”

“Trust me, my family didn’t want to spend time with me considering how sulky I was without you,” Fili told him with a smirk. “Mum actually called me a Scrooge.”

Kili raised his eyebrows at that. “She used a Muggle reference?”

“Dickens transcends cultural boundaries,” Fili said airily before grinning. “Now come on! You’ve got presents to open!”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’ve already got the best present. The others can wait. I want to stay like this for a while.”

Fili nodded and shifted them so that they were cuddled together on the bed. “Best way to spend Christmas morning,” he declared.

Kili hummed in agreement. “We’re lucky none of my housemates are here. I’d be in trouble if they knew I told you how to get into the basement,” he commented.

“I’d just blame the Weasley twins,” Fili told him. “I’m sure they know how to get in anyway.”

He snorted. “Probably.”

They lay there in silence for a while longer, Kili burrowing as close to the Gryffindor as he could possibly get. Before long, they were both getting drowsy again.

“Fili?” he murmured sleepily. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he answered. “Happy Christmas, Kee.”

“Happy Christmas, Fee.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mushier than I thought I was going to go... I apologize for nothing.


End file.
